To Die For
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Kimberlyn crawled from the depths of hell to return to the world of the living. The only question is, now that she's there… what does she have in store for the Winchester Brothers? Part 1 of Crossroad Princess.
1. Prologue

To Die For

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Kimberlyn crawled from the depths of hell to return to the world of the living. The only question is, now that she's there… what does she have in store for the Winchester Brothers? Part 1 of Crossroad Princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I do own Kimberlyn.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the very first part of the Crossroad Princess Series. I hope that you guys will like this. I can admit one thing that this series is going to be a bit different due to the fact that I am writing about a demon this time. So I'm hoping that you'll enjoy this. I'll be hoping to update every few days give or take depending on how fast I get the chapters out for other stories. Without further ado here is the Prologue to 'To Die For' enjoy!

**Prologue**

May 2, 2007

A young woman with red hair and green eyes, rushed through various screaming halls of people being tortured half to death, their own personal hells for wanting to make a deal with any crossroad demon. She stopped when she saw the person she was hunting for in the shadows.

"I trust you bring news?" A male voice rang out from the figure turning his head to look at the young woman.

The young woman nodded her head. "Yes, father, I do." Her voice came out with a soft Scottish accent. Her hands nervously fiddled in front of her. She hated the idea that her father was making her spy so often keeping tabs on other demons that roamed around and reporting back to him if something was to peak his interest.

The man waved his hand his way of telling her to continue on with what she was saying. He didn't like it when his daughter doddled, it was a waste of valuable time that could be used to torture souls.

"Azazel has fallen father." The woman spoke, her eyes slowly meeting with his. This meant that no one was there to take the throne.

"Does Lilith know?"

The young woman's eyes flashed red for a moment, before going back to the natural green. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, father, she does know."

The man clapped his hands together. "Good… we must continue on with Azazel's plan…"

The young woman took a breath and nodded her head. "Yes, father."

"You know what your job is, Kimberlyn." The man said looking at her.

"Yes, father." She said softly. Her task that was given to her wasn't an easy job and she knew that. She was to do something that no demon has done. Friend the Winchesters and don't let them know what she truly was. She took a breath knowing that the task at hand… well, it was something that she was willing to do. For her father's sake, and keeping the plan in motion. Nothing else mattered at that very time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. Who do you think the man was that Kimberlyn was talking to? And what do you think of the plan of her having no choice in the matter of trying to friend the Winchesters? Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Also this series doesn't have a pairing… whom would you guys want to see Kimberlyn with? The next chapter will be most likely Kimberlyn meeting the boys. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: I took a few days to figure out what episode that I should start with to bring Kimberlyn in. So I hope that you guys will like this next part where Kimberlyn is introduced around the boys.

Guest: I know right? I'm glad that you're intrigued about the story. I hope that I do this part justice.

Kitty-Chan: I'm glad that you see this as promising. I hope that you like this part.

Romance Lover: You're going to wait… I think it's pretty well thought of whom her father is, but that's okay. I hope you enjoy this next part.

Skellington: I'm hoping that you like this next part of To Die For.

**Chapter 1**

A Watchful Eye

May 9, 2007

Lincoln, Nebraska

Kimberlyn hid in the shadows watching the house that the Winchesters, Bobby, and the married couple were in. She had been there for quite some time watching them move around like they weren't expecting any sort of danger. She knew at that moment that they were rather lucky that no one from the pits of hell had set their eyes on them just yet. But she knew in due time that someone would.

She kept silent as she watched someone move in the shadows seeing blonde hair. She slowly came out of her hiding spot. She kept silent as she came out of the shadows. She knew right away that this woman was a demon and she had to have been one of the ones that had crawled from the pits of Hell when the door had been open.

The woman froze as she heard footsteps behind her. "Lyn." The woman said as she turned and slowly faced the auburn haired woman that stood behind her.

Kimberlyn's lip curled in anger. "Ruby… can't imagine why you're here." She said looking at her. She crossed her arms in pure agitation. She was trying to figure out how Ruby had gotten out of Hell when Lilith had put her in a deeper part of Hell, but she supposed that anyone could get out of Hell. All it took was a lot of climbing when the doors opened.

"Did daddy send you on a mission?" Ruby sneered as she looked at Kimberlyn with a sour look on her face. She didn't like the idea that Kimberlyn had easily walked up on her and she hadn't even heard her until something hit her with full force of power.

Kimberlyn rolled her eyes. "He may have, but it's also to keep dumb demon's like you from doing something stupid. You're lucky I don't stab you." She said as her hand went to a knife that was seethed in a small knife holder.

Ruby's eyes went to the knife that was on Kimberlyn's hip. "Tell me, Lyn. Thinking about stabbing me with that knife?"

Kimberlyn's brows rose as she looked at Ruby. "Yes, I'm thinking about it… you're not here to protect them…" She shook her head. There were some demons out there that would love to have their hands on the Winchester brothers and she knew it. She didn't know if Ruby was one of them.

"That's where you're wrong Lynn." Ruby said moving forward looking at Kimberlyn.

Kimberlyn's hand tightened over the knife she carried. She didn't like the feeling that she was getting off of Ruby. The one thing that she knew right then and there, was to play a dangerous game. And that game could possibly in some way get her into a lot of trouble if she wasn't careful of how she played it.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she looked at the auburn haired woman. "Relax would you." The last thing she needed was to end up dead from that knife that Kimberlyn had. She didn't know how she got it, but it was a dangerous, but also good thing to have when demons were sneaking around in the world.

Kimberlyn's hold slowly began to relax on the hold on the knife. She took a breath as she looked at Ruby. "You're still following Azazel's orders?" She questioned, her voice low in a hiss. She didn't need anyone to know that they were out there watching the house.

Ruby smiled looking at her. "Yes, I am. Sam deserves the throne…"

Kimberlyn slowly unsheathed the knife.

"What are you doing Lyn."

Her green eyes went up to Ruby's blue eyes as she slowly held the knife in her hand. The blade pointed at Ruby's. She slowly turned the blade to have it face Ruby.

Ruby's brows furrowed as she looked at Kimberlyn. Her eyes slid to black. "What are you coming off with?"

Kimberlyn's eyes suddenly glowed purple. "Nothing." Her voice came out cooly as she looked at Ruby with glowing purple eyes. Suddenly they went back to green. "Nothing at all. Here. I'm trusting you enough to help the Winchesters. Preferably Sam." She admitted as she handed the knife to Ruby.

Ruby slowly took the knife. "You're more than what you appear."

Kimberlyn laughed lightly as she slowly went to move away from Ruby. "Oh and Ruby…"

"Yes, Lyn."

"A word of advice. Don't bloody fuck with me… or the Winchesters. Doing things your way… because it'll end messy." She said as she walked away from a stunned Ruby.

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat. She hadn't expected Kimberlyn to leave a threat. And she also knew that Kimberlyn was not a normal demon. She watched Kimberlyn leave towards the shadows.

SPNSPN

Kimberlyn stood outside of the home watching the demons come down to the house. She kept herself hidden so the demons that were there didn't know she was there. She heard footsteps behind her coming towards her. "Ruby." Her voice came out as she turned to look at the blonde haired demon.

"Lyn, I didn't think you would come back." Ruby stated as she came up beside her.

"I wanted to make sure that they were alright. I'm not very trusting with the whole idea of allowing you to take care of them… these things that are chasing them…"

"The seven deadly sins…"

Kimberlyn nodded her head. "Yes. Them… the worst that probably should be up here."

Ruby let out a huff. "I was going to help them out…"

"You help? Now that's something new…"

"You handed me the knife."

Kimberlyn rolled her green eyes. "Yes, I may have handed you the knife because I can kill you… or Lilith can."

Ruby froze knowing that was very true. Kimberlyn was fairly loyal to Lilith and Ruby knew that. She knew that Kimberlyn was given a lot of freedoms in hell and it was something that demons weren't given. "You wouldn't."

"Oh… you know I don't lie Ruby. You save them… then you're in the clear."

Ruby nodded her head, knowing that Kimberlyn would do just that.

"Good luck." Kimberlyn said as she turned on her heels as she went to leave Ruby to go and save Sam and the others that were in the house. She could only hope that Ruby would do exactly as she told or she would have to go to Lilith and she knew already, Lilith would most likely yell at her and that wasn't a good thing. That would end up straining things more than they already were.

SPNSPN

Kimberlyn came back the next morning to see if they had survived the night. She saw Sam and Dean piling the corpses of demons that had been killed into a shallow pit. She bit her lower lip as she watched knowing that the boys most likely didn't have an easy time with what they had done. She hadn't noticed that she had been spotted by the brothers until it was much too late.

Her green eyes went wide when she had two guns drawn on her. She quickly held up her hands. "Whoa whoa." She said as she kept her hands up.

"Who the hell are you lady?" Dean snarled looking at her.

Kimberlyn bit her lower lip softly. "My name is Kim…" She said giving them the shorter version of her name. "Don't hurt me please."

"Why are you here?" Sam questioned in a demanding tone.

"I was brought to you."

"By whom?"

Kimberlyn touched her head lightly. "Visions… premonitions, what ever you would like to call them." She said fabricating a story so she wouldn't end up getting shot at. The last thing that she needed was having a bullet in her.

Dean lowered his gun. "And you were brought here because of them."

"Yes."

"And where were you during all of this?" Dean questioned not liking the idea that she had shown up out of nowhere.

"Listen to this accent… that tells you where I was…" Kimberlyn said letting out a huff. Her accent was clear as day if anyone would fully listen. But then again… sometimes men were suckers for women with accents and it was one thing that she didn't miss. It made grown men a mess of puddy when it happened.

"Dean…" Sam looked at Kimberlyn with a look of awe on his face. "I think she's from Ireland."

"Scotland." Kimberlyn said correcting him.

Dean pursed his lips together. "And why come now?"

Kimberlyn took a soft breath. "I get them often… will you let me help?" She asked softly.

"Help us avoid trouble?" Dean let out a scoff. "I doubt that one."

"Trouble may find you Dean Winchester, but that is why everyone's gunning for you Winchester Boys. Demons will always be after you."

"Demons… more of them?" Sam asked his brows furrowing together.

Kimberlyn let out a breath. "Yes, more of them… I had a premonition of a gate being opened and hundreds… a few hundred demons came out of the gate…"

"Where the hell were you then… Sammy…"

"Dean… she couldn't have possibly known." Sam said cutting off Dean's ranting knowing that it wouldn't end well if he continued on the path he was going on which would led her to not help them like she had said she had wanted to. And honestly he didn't want her to go. She could help them with so much.

Kimberlyn looked between the two of them wondering if they would allow her to be with them. "Well? What's your choice?" She asked softly.

Dean and Sam remained silent, but had their own conversation wordlessly causing her to shift nervously on her feet.

She could only hope that her little fake story that she came up with would help her get close to them. But she worried deep down inside if they ever found out who she was and whom she was working for it wouldn't end very well.

"Okay."Dean said breaking her from her thoughts. "You can come with us."

Kimberlyn smiled a small smile in thanks. She knew that the boys at least trusted her enough at that moment to have her with them.

"Come on." Dean said as he walked towards the car.

Kimberlyn quickly followed with Sam to the classic sleek black car. Kimberlyn knew that her task at hand was going to be a hard one and she of course really didn't have a choice in the matters of what she done. She knew that this was going to be a different experience all together and it was going to be a dangerous one as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1. I know that it wasn't much… but we needed a little bit of a jump start for her to meet up with the boys… and it wasn't all that creepy that she was watching them from afar until it was time. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter up next week. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of To Die For. I'm hoping that you guys like this next part because I'm kind of excited to get this fic on a roll.

Whiskey the Pain Away: I'm glad that you like it. I'm glad you liked the idea of Kimberlyn pushing Ruby to protect the Winchesters. I wasn't sure how it was going to be liked or not. I hope you like this next part.

Kitty-Chan: Oh I can't tell you just yet if she's a witch or not. I hope you like this part.

Skellington: Yep that's how she got the knife. I'm hoping that it was a good plot twist.

Romance Lover: I'm glad you thought that Kimberlyn having the knife was a good plot twist. I really can't reveal too much. I hope you like this next part.

**Chapter 2**

Troublesome Ruby

"So a new case?" Kimberlyn questioned looking at the older brother as she walked with him.

Dean nodded his head. "Yes… I'm sure you have seen it."

Kimberlyn rolled her eyes shaking her head. "It doesn't work like that." She told him as she walked with Dean. "Yes, the visions happen around you, but not in ways you think. Go tell your brother… I'm going to get a few things from in here." She gestured to the small little ma and pa store.

Dean nodded his head. "Okay." He said softly knowing that she probably needed to get a few things for the road. He slowly walked towards the diner.

Kimberlyn closed her eyes as she moved towards the alleyway that was next towards the Ma and Pa store. She looked around her green eyes narrowed, she ran her hand through her auburn hair. "Come out I know you're there."

A man stepped out dressed in all black. "Good to see that you can still feel me."

Kimberlyn turned and faced the man crossing her arms. "You know I can feel you out and about. Why aren't you in Hell?" She questioned as she looked up at him.

He put his hand to his chest in a mocking you wound me motion. "I can't come and see how my daughter is doing getting into the good graces of the Winchesters." He mused as a smile came to his lips.

"For being the King of the Crossroads, you certainly are nosey with the lives of the Winchesters." Kimberlyn said as she crossed her arms.

Her father smirked a tiny bit which sent a shiver down her spine. "Becoming more and more like my mother I see, Kimberlyn. Be careful what you wish for love, don't want nothing bad to happen to you." He noticed her uncomfortableness. "You should go before they start looking for you… and Kimberlyn kitten."

Kimberly looked into his eyes.

"You know you won't be getting that knife back from Ruby."

Kimberlyn blinked a few times as her father disappeared. She took a soft breath as she began to wonder if she trusted Ruby in the wrong way… perhaps she should've never trusted the blonde haired demon. She shook her head softly as she quickly grabbed some things and paid for them. She quickly grabbed the bag and quickly left the little shop knowing that the brothers were probably waiting on her.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the Impala up outside of the Cicero Pines Motel, stopping in front of it to let Sam and Kimberlyn out of the car. Dean leaned over looking at the two of them with a cheeky grin on his face. "Don't wait up for me, Sammy and Kim." He said as he began to pull away as Sam was still grabbing his and Kimberlyn's bag out of the car.

"Wait, Dean. Dean, you… Dean!" Sam yelled for his brother feeling like the little brother that had gotten dumped off before big brother had a huge hot date.

Kimberlyn blinked a few times as she went to get her bag from Sam. "Is… Is your brother always like this?"

Sam let out a soft breath rubbing his mouth. "He can be such a pain in the ass."

Kimberlyn shook her head softly. "Sounds like someone else I know in my life…" She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh? Who?" He asked softly causing Kimberlyn to freeze holding her bag tightly in her hands causing her knuckles to turn white.

"My father…"

"Oh…"

Kimberlyn shrugged. "Hey you asked." Her stomach growled a little bit and she looked at Sam. "You hungry."

Sam took a soft breath. "We could go and get something. Wouldn't want you going hungry."

Kimberlyn's face colored. "Okay." She said giving him a small smile. "Perhaps I can help with some research… see if we can find something on trying to get your brother out of his deal."

"Wait… how did you know about…"

"Sam remember psychic… and plus I can tell that you want him out of the deal… it's not that hard to tell." She admitted softly as she gave him a small weak smile. She didn't want to give him any more information than that because it would be dangerous for her to tell him.

SPNSPN

Sam sat with Kimberlyn across from him. He had his laptop open his eyes glued to the screen.

Kimberlyn nibbled on some fries as she looked through a big large book that she carried. She didn't bat an eyelash when someone sat down next to her.

"Hello, Sam." Ruby's voice rang out causing Kimberlyn to look over. "Lynn." She said with a smile.

"You've been following me since Lincoln." Sam said as he looked at Ruby.

Ruby closed his laptop with a girlish smile which made Kimberlyn shift uncomfortably next to Ruby. "Not much gets by you, huh?" She swiped one of his fries from his plate. She popped it into her mouth. A soft moan came from her lips as she happily chewed the fry. "These are amazing. It's like deep-fried crack. Try some."

Sam scoffed as he looked at her. He liked fries, but he didn't like orders all that well. "That knife you had. You can kill demons with that thing?"

"Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the damsel in distress."

"Where'd you get it?"

Kimberlyn looked over and saw that Ruby was looking at her before looking away. She knew that Ruby was going to come up with something that would probably piss her off.

"Skymall." She said as she took a plate and reached over Kimberlyn's hand and grabbed the ketchup before squeezing some of the ketchup onto the plate.

"Why are you following me?" Sam questioned his hands gripping together tightly on the table.

"I'm interested in you."

"Why?"

"Because you're tall. I love a tall man. And then there's the whole antichrist thing."

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned baffled as he looked at Ruby with wide eyes.

Kimberlyn rubbed her forehead knowing that this was not going to be an easy thing to talk about. And if Ruby let slip that she was doing some dealings with hell too… well that would lead Sam to not trust her.

"You know, generation of psychic kids, Yellow-Eyed Demon rounds you up, celebrity deathmatch ensues. You're the sole survivor."

"How do you know about that?" Sam questioned as he began to wonder how much information that Ruby had on him and how much the demons truly knew.

"I'm a good hunter. So, Yellow Eyes had some pretty big plans for you, Sam."

"Had being the keyword." Sam gritted out as he looked at Ruby.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right. Ding-dong, the demon's dead. Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that you're special… in that Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions kind of way."

"No. No, that stuff's not happening anymore. Not since Yellow-Eyes died."

Kimberlyn looked over at Ruby. "Get to your point Ruby."

"Oh Linnie you already know due to your gifts." Ruby said pointing to the side of her head causing Kimberlyn to glare at Ruby.

Sam looked at Kimberlyn with wide eyes, a hurt expression came across his face. "Kim?"

Kimberlyn looked down. "Saw it not too long ago… and I…"

Sam cleared his throat. "Didn't know how to tell me?"

Kimberlyn nodded her head.

His eyes went to Ruby looked at her with a narrowed gaze. He couldn't bring himself to be upset with Kimberlyn.

"Well, I thinking you're still a pretty big deal." Ruby said as she swiped another fry. "I mean, after all that business with your mom."

"What about my mom?"

"You know, what happened to her friends." She looked at his poker face. "You… don't know." Ruby shook her head. "You've got a little bit of catching up to do, my friend. So, why don't you look into your mom's pals…" She wrote a number onto his hand. "And then give me a call and we'll talk again?" She went to get up from the table. "And, by the way, you do know there's a job in this town, right?" She looked at Kimberlyn. "See you around Kimberlyn." She said with a smirk as she walked away.

Kimberlyn's heart constricted in her chest knowing that Sam was going to be onto her all thanks to Ruby if she wasn't careful.

Sam's phone began to ring causing him to stop what he was going to ask Kimberlyn. He pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello." Sam said letting out a breath. "Really?" Sam's brows furrowed as his brother talked. "That is weird."

SPNSPN

Kimberlyn stayed behind while Sam and Dean went and did their own things to try to help this case along. Her hand tangled into her hair as she looked over the information in the book. Her mind kept going back to the diner. She closed her eyes as she tried to think, but her phone began to ring. She let out a breath and grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"_Kim I'm on my way back to the motel." Sam's tired voice came over the phone._

"Okay I'll see you soon… I'm trying to see what is here."

"_Okay see you soon." _

"Yep." She slowly hung up her phone. She let out a soft breath running her hand through her red hair. "Come on…" She muttered to herself. "Come on Kimberlyn… you can figure this out…"

SPNSPN

Night had come and they were still doing research when Dean arrived back at the motel room.

"Something's wrong with the kids in this town." Dean said as he shrugged his coat off.

Kimberlyn looked up from the book that she had in front of her.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Sam said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "So, what do you know about changelings?"

Kimberlyn looked over at Sam raising a brow.

"Evil monster babies?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

"No, not necessarily babies."

Dean's brows went up and his eyes went wide when he realized. "They're kids. Creepy, 'stare at you like you're lunch' kids?"

"Yeah. There's one at every victim's house."

SPNSPN

Dean worked on a kerosene torch, Sam on the bed and Kimberlyn on the couch looking through a book that she had.

"So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid. Y'know, there were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood." Sam said thinking about the lore that he read.

"The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?" Dean questioned as he looked at his brother.

Kimberlyn shook her head. "No… not really." She said finally speaking.

"She's right. Changelings feed on the mom, synovial fluid. The moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before mom finally croaks."

"And then there's dad and the baby sitter."

"Yeah. Seems like anyone who gets between the changeling and its food source ends up dead."

Dean held up the torch. "And fire's the only way to waste them?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yup."

"Great. We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That'll play great with the neighbors. What about the real ones? What happens to them?"

"According to the lore, they stash them underground somewhere. I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there."

Kimberlyn got up to her feet.

"We better start looking." Dean paused for a moment before looking at his brother and Kimberlyn. "So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

"Yep."

"We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone."

Kimberlyn blinked a few times. She was confused of why Dean wanted to check on someone.

"Well Dean, if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time. We…"

"We have to."

"Dean?" Kimberlyn questioned blinking a few times.

SPNSPN

Sam took a soft breath as he looked at Kimberlyn. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Sam…"

"You lied to me about what you had seen."

"Sam… you know that I didn't know how to tell you… I mean your mother's friends… how was I to tell you that something was going on with them… that's not how my visions work Sam… you of all people should know that."

Sam took a soft breath.

The door of the Impala opened and Dean got into the car. "They took Ben. He's changed."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill."

"Blood?"

"I don't think it's blood, and I think I know where the kids are."

"Where?"

SPNSPN

There was a large mound of dirt outside of a semi-finished home, with a sign outside of it.

Sam leaned down and touched some of the dirt inspecting it on his fingers. "Red dirt. That's what was on the window."

"Ah, you two take the front. I'll go around."

Kimberlyn nodded her head and slowly went to walk. She took a soft breath as they went side of the building. She shines her flashlight around trying to see anything.

Dean had disappeared to go downstairs when he heard a noise.

The door closed behind them causing Sam and Kimberlyn to turn seeing a red haired woman.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said snarling a little bit in agitation.

Sam looked over to the glass seeing her monster-like reflection.

Kimberlyn looked at the red haired woman seeing the monster appearance that Sam could only see in the mirror.

"This is private property. I'm calling the police."

Kimberlyn narrowed her eyes as she looked at the woman slowly moved her hands.

"You heard me! Get out!" She yelled as she moved towards them.

Sam slowly reached for his bag. "Ah, I could… just let me get my bag. I'm going. I, I don't mean to cause any trouble." He said as he reached his bag and pulled out the flame-thrower which he aimed at her and a whooshing noise was heard and she was gone.

The two of them looked around.

"Where'd she…"

"She's like them." Kimberlyn said looking at Sam. "We gotta get down to your brother."

Sam nodded his head.

SPNSPN

The two of them ran into the basement.

"Hey! Dean! There's a mother." Sam said as he tried to catch his breath.

"A mother changeling?"

"Yeah. We gotta get these kids out of here quick."

"Right there, right there. There's one more. You got to break the lock!"

"I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive so the mom can snack on them."

"That's the only reason Sam." Kimberlyn said looking over at Sam.

Sam freed the red haired woman that was the real one. "There. Come on, I gotcha."

She screamed when she saw the changeling behind her.

Dean went flying and landed on his back due to the attack from the mother changeling. He groaned in pain.

The changeling mom turned around looking at Sam who had a flame thrower and a lighter in his hand. She kicked the lighter out of his hand and then roundhouse kicked him again, kicking his ass before throwing him across the room as well.

Dean got to his feet and lunged at her with a 2x4 in his hands.

She punched him and knocked him to the ground.

"Ben, get them out of here." Dean went to grab a brick as he was on his knees.

Kimberlyn held her hands out glowing purple flinging the changeling mom to the ground.

Dean looked at her with wide eyes as well as Sam.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned as she looked at the two of them flinging the Changeling mother again.

Sam grabbed the torch. He quickly used it burning the Changeling with the torch that Dean had made causing her to go up in flames.

Kimberlyn panted softly as she moved some of her red hair back from her face. She knew that revealing herself as a witch was probably the dumbest idea that she had, but it was the only idea that she had. She knew that the boys were going to be grilling her later for her choice, but her father did tell her to do whatever it took and she did just that by protecting the boys.

SPNSPN

Dean parked the car outside of Lisa's home and got out of the car walking Ben to the door.

Sam turned and looked at Kimberlyn. "You're… you're a witch?"

Kimberlyn took a soft breath and nodded her head softly. "Yes."

"But…"

"Why would I keep it hidden from you? Believe it or not… I may not look it, but I do hear stuff about hunters… and I did what I thought would keep me safe. And doing what I did last night… I wasn't thinking of myself. I was thinking of protecting the two of you…"

"You're not a bad witch?"

Kimberlyn wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Oh god no. I would never be in league with them… their dark magic…" She shuddered at the thought. "I only use magic if it will be helpful." She admitted softly.

Sam took a soft breath. "You shouldn't have had to keep that from us."

"I rather be alive than dead."

"We…"

"Don't say that… because by the way you two were looking at me… I should've been six feet under."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of To Die For. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Kimberlyn revealed a little bit more about herself than a little bit. Reviews keep me going so please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of To Die For. I am glad that you guys are loving Kimberlyn. She is probably one of the most fun characters that I've ever written for and I can't wait to write more for her and grow her character out some through this series even though it seems like it's taking me a while to get through this series and all of the others, but as long as you guys want to tune in while I'm working on these that is amazing. I can't wait for you guys to read this next part and I'm really hoping that you guys will enjoy future parts with Kimberlyn.

**Chapter 3**

Another Bad Girl to Deal With

Kimberlyn sat in the backseat silently as the brothers argued. She knew that Ruby was going to cause trouble. It was always the given case ever since she had known the demon for quite some time. She looked out the window with her lips pursed together in a thin line.

"Because demon, that's why. I mean the second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon you go for the holy water! You don't chat!" Dean snapped at his brother narrowing his eyes as he drove.

"No one was chatting, Dean." Sam said defending himself.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?"

"Because… Because she said she might be able to help us out!"

"How?"

Sam kept silent.

"No, really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?"

"She told me she could help you, okay? Help you out of your crossroad deal."

Kimberlyn let out a scoff as she sat in the backseat. Of course Ruby would go that route of trying to get Sam to trust her.

"What's wrong with you, huh? She's lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is… it's me." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "What else did she say?"

Sam looked ahead not saying a word.

"Dude."

"Nothing. Nothing okay? Look I'm not an idiot Dean, I'm not talking about trusting her. I'm talking about using her. I mean we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk. I know that, but we need to take it."

"You're okay right, I mean you're feeling okay?" Dean questioned letting out a soft breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you always asking me that." A phone began to ring causing Sam to reach for his. "It's not mine."

Dean went for his. "Nope. Check the glove compartment, it's dad's."

"Dad's?"

"Yes, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call."

Sam opened the glove compartment and found his father's phone and answered it. "Hello? Yes… this is Edgar Casey… No! No, no, no, don't… don't call the police. I'll handle it myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uhm, I… I uh, I don't have my book in front of me…." He gestured to Dean to give him a pen. "Do you… do you have the address so I can… sure… Okay go ahead." Sam wrote it down. "Thanks a lot." He hung up the phone and let out a breath. "Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?"

"Outside of Buffalo?"

"No way."

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

SPNSPN

The three of them stood in the elevator on the storage facility.

"Man…" Dean said thinking.

"What?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

Kimberlyn shifted her weight nervously on her feet. Her heart rammed in her chest thinking back to what Dean had told Sam in the car. Trusting a demon, and he didn't know who she was. He would want to kill her and she wasn't a witch that was dangerous.

"Just Dad. You know him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something." Sam said softly.

The three of them exited the elevator and went to the storage container.

Dean unlocked the padlock and opened the sliding door.

The three of them slowly went in seeing a large symbol drawn in red along with several bloody footprints.

"No demons allowed." Sam said looking around shining his flashlight around.

Kimberlyn pursed her lips together as she looked around shining her flashlight around.

"Blood. Check this out." Dean said holding up a tripwire that was attached to a shotgun that was hidden inside of a large animal skull.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged." Sam said, letting out a breath as he looked around.

"Dear old Dad. I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

"So what's the deal? Dad would do work here or something?" Sam questioned as his brows furrowed as he looked around.

"Living the high life, as usual."

Kimberlyn looked around with her lips pursed together into a thin line. Her green eyes scanned the area trying to figure out anything or at least get a read on the room. The room really hadn't given her much of a vibe,but something was wrong.

They walked further inside of the building.

Dean aimed his flashlight on the skull and shook his head laughing.

Sam looked over at the desk while Dean picked up a trophy from a shelf and scraped off the dust. "1995."

"No way! That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this." Sam said as he looked at the trophy that was in his brother's hands.

"Yeah… it probably about the closest you ever came to being a boy." Dean said wandering off somewhere else in the building.

Kimberlyn shook her head lightly. "Is he always like this? Teasing you that you're a girl or something?" She questioned softly as she walked around the room.

"Yeah… always has been that way." He admitted softly.

Kimberlyn shook her head lightly.

"Oh wow! It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself. Sixth grade." Dean said as he looked at the sawed off gun. He let out a soft chuckle and pumped the shotgun.

Sam moved further into the container and opened the door to a back room. The chain had been cut.

The three of them walked into the room and shone their flashlights around the room.

"Holy crap. Look at this, he had land mines… which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after, huh?" Dean questioned looking at Sam.

Sam spotted some boxes that were inscribed with symbols on the far shelf. "Hey, Dean. Check this out. See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes? Th-they're supposed to keep evil mojo in right, kinda like the Pandora deal?"

"Yeah." Kimberlyn said looking at the older brother.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the curse object."

"Well Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know? Dangerous hexed items, fetishes… he never did say where they ended up."

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic waste dump." Sam noticed that a rectangular shape in the dust. He ran his finger along the line of dust. "One box is missing… great."

"Well maybe they didn't open it."

Kimberlyn looked at the brothers. "Well, that's not good. If they opened it…"

"Trouble surely will be coming their way." Sam said softly rubbing his mouth softly.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the car up in the alley beside an apartment block, next to another car. Dean leaned out to check the plates. "Connecticut. Last three digits 880."

"Yep, that's it." Sam said confirming his brother.

Dean let out a chuckle. "Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera…"

Kimberlyn nodded her head. "Well not everyone's smart Dean."

"Stay here… we'll be right out." Dean said giving her a small smile.

"Seriously?"

"I think we can handle them."

Kimberlyn let out a breath crossing her arms. "Alright. Fine." She muttered. She watched the two boys get out of the car and she let out a breath. She hated the fact that Dean thought that they would be fine.

SPNSPN

Kimberlyn rubbed her forehead softly.

"You don't know much about cursed objects?" Sam asked softly as he showed her the rabbits foot. He hadn't wanted to bother her about the rabbit's foot, but he didn't know if she knew what went into it… since she was a witch.

Kimberlyn looked at the rabbit's foot that he held. She blinked a few times as she looked it over. "Honestly… I don't like the energy that's rolling off of that… it's really dark… dark magic and it's something that I hate…" Kimberlyn said looking away from it.

Sam let out a breath as he pocketed the foot and went back to looking at the journal to see if his father had written anything.

"Let me guess… you're not finding anything?" Kimberlyn questioned knowing that most hunters really didn't know with cursed items or if they did… they didn't write anything down.

Sam let out another breath. "No…"

Kimberlyn was about to say something when Dean opened the door of the Impala and got into it carrying a paper bag. Kimberlyn's eyebrows rose as she looked at Dean.

Dean took something out of the paper bag.

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal." Sam said looking at Dean.

Dean held up several scratch tickets in front of his younger brother.

Sam let out a breath. "Dean, come on."

"What?! Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. C'mon Sam, scratch and win!" Dean said as he handed over a coin to Sam and a card.

Sam began to scratch the card. "Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up." He said as he handed the card back to his brother.

Dean took the card back and looked at it. His jaw dropped a little. "$1200… you just won $1200." He let out a laugh and hollered in happiness. "I don't know, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me!"Dean said handing Sam another card.

Kimberlyn shook her head lightly. Of course Dean would think that way.

SPNSPN

Dean laid six scratch cards onto the hood of the Impala calculating their winnings. "Oh, man!" He said letting out a laugh.

Kimberlyn shook her head lightly as she looked at Dean before looking over at Sam.

"Now look Bobby, we didn't know." Sam said as he looked over seeing Kimberlyn looking over at him. His cheeks coloring some before looking away.

"_You touched it? Damn it, Sam!"_

"Well Dad never told us about this thing. I mean you knew about his storage place at Black Rock."

"_His lockup? Yeah, I knew. Hell I built those curse boxes for him. Listen, you have got a serious problem."_

Sam noticed something shining under a newspaper and he picked up revealing it to be a gold watch.

"_That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion." _

He turned to Dean and Kimberlyn showing the watch. He saw his brother mouth awesome, but Kimberlyn rolled her eyes.

"_It's real Hoodoo, Old World stuff. Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about a hundred years ago."_

"It's a hell of a good luck charm." Sam told Bobby softly as he pocketed the watch.

"_It's not a luck charm, it's a curse! She made it to kill people, Sam! See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil. But, you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week." _

"Well, so I won't lose it, Bobby."

"_Everybody loses it!" _

"Well, then, how do we break the curse?"

_Bobby let out a sigh. "I don't know if you can." _

Sam slowly pocketed the Rabbit's foot.

"_Lemme look through my library and make some calls. Just sit tight." _

Dean looked over at Sam with a huge grin on his face. "Dude! We're up fifteen grand!"

Sam gave Dean a half-smile, his mind clouded over with worry. He didn't like the information that Bobby had given to him. He needed to talk to Kimberlyn about it, but he couldn't without revealing to Dean that she was a witch and he didn't want his brother to go off of the rails with that.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Kimberlyn walked into Biggerson's.

Dean patted Sam's arm. "Don't worry Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man."

Kimberlyn let out a breath rubbing her head softly looking around the diner that Dean had chosen for them to eat at.

"Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back, okay?" Sam told his brother. He looked at the restaurant owner. "Hi, uh table for three please."

"Congratulations!" He hit a button causing an alarm to go off.

"It's exciting, I know." Dean said smile.

"You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!"

The staff began to sing and take photos of the three of them. Balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling.

Sam and Kimberlyn looked embarrassed and Dean just simply was ecstatic about the whole thing.

SPNSPN

Sam sat next to Kimberlyn on his laptop typing away.

Dean was busy eating a bowl of ice cream being rather piggish while eating.

"Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo. You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon on a Friday the thirteenth."

Kimberlyn wrinkled her nose remember hearing tales from her father about the whole thing of how some witches did things. Not all witches were the same she suddenly learned through him.

"I think from now on we only go to places with Biggerson's." Dean said with a groan as brainfreeze hit him.

Sam let out a laugh watching his brother's antics.

A pretty waitress came over to their table with coffee. "Can I freshen you up?" She asked with a smile to Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Thanks."

The waitress poured some coffee for Sam, but as she smiled at him she spilled some. "Oh!"

"Oh! Oh I uh…"

"Let me mop up here."

"No, no don't worry it's okay. It's okay… I got it, uh…"

"It's no trouble, really."

"Okay."

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

The waitress smiled as she cleaned the coffee up.

Sam looked at his brother with a look on his face.

The waitress finished cleaning up and walked away, looking over her shoulder as she went and smiled.

The brothers both leaned in to watch her retreating form.

Kimberlyn shook her head lightly.

"Dude. If you were ever gonna get lucky…"

Sam looked at his brother and smirked. "Shut up." Sam went to pick up his coffee and knocked over the coffee cup and spilled it all over the table and himself. He jumped out of his seat. "Oh! Oh Geez, uh…" Sam turned and a waiter with a full tray crashes straight into him, sending things flying and causing a scene.

Dean and Kimberlyn looked at Sam in shock.

"Sorry." Sam said apologizing to the waiter.

"How was that good?" Dean questioned looking at his brother.

Sam searched his pocket and came up empty. The rabbit's foot was gone.

"Son of a bitch!"

Kimberlyn got out of the booth and went to Sam. "Come on… Let's get you out of here."

SPNSPN

The three of them rushed out of the restaurant.

"Come on!" Dean said as he moved ahead of the two of them.

Sam tripped over his own feet falling flat on his face taking Kimberlyn out with him.

Dean slowed and turned around seeing Sam on the ground with Kimberlyn. "Wow! You suck!" Dean said coming over to his brother helping Sam off of the ground.

Kimberlyn dusted herself off.

"Ow…"

"So what, now your luck turns bad?" Dean questioned looking Sam over.

Sam looked at his brother, his jeans were torn at both knees and they were bloody and raw. "I guess."

"I wonder how bad."

Kimberlyn looked at Dena. "Shall we not find out how bad?"

SPNSPN

Dean opened the apartment door and he, Sam, and Kimberlyn came into the apartment. Sam and Kimberlyn hung back some so Sam could be safe.

"Oh, man. What do you want and who's the bitch?" Grossman questioned narrowing his eyes at Kimberlyn.

Kimberlyn narrowed her eyes not liking the idea that she was being called a bitch by someone that she didn't know.

"Hey now, that's not very polite to talk to our friend like that. You don't even know her." Dean said looking at Grossman. "Now, we heard about your friend. That's bad luck."

"Piss off."

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because she just stole it back from us."

Grossman laughed looking at the three of them.

"Listen, man, this is seri…" Sam stepped forward only to trip on a wire of the floor in mid-sentence, pulling a CD player off of the shelf and sending it and him crashing to the ground. Sam took out the lamp as he went.

Kimberlyn closed her eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes not looking back. "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" Sam said as he slowly pulled himself up.

Grossman smirked at the bad luck that Sam was having.

"I want you to tell us her name."

"Screw you."

Kimberlyn moved pushing Dean back. "I'll handle this… watch your brother okay…"

Dean looked at Kimberlyn blinking a few times.

"Trust me I got this."

Dean nodded his head and went over to his brother.

Kimberlyn waved her hand once Sam and Dean had gone outside of the room closing the door. She turned and looked at Grossman. "It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner Grossman." She said as she crossed her arms tilting her head a little bit as she talked to the man.

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot."

Grossman let out a scoff. "You're crazy."

She leaned forward her eyes glowed purple. "You know I'm not."

Grossman let out a gasp seeing the eerie purple glow in her eyes.

She leaned back blinking her eyes returning to their natural green color. "You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And his brother's next on the list. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on your head."

Grossman pursed his lips together as his body shook in fear as he looked at the woman. No woman ever scared him like this before.

"Now I can read people fairly well… and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?"

"No…" He whispered softly.

"That's what I thought."

SPNSPN

Kimberlyn gave the brothers the information that Grossman had given to her.

"How did you get it from him?" Sam asked curiously.

"I have my ways." Kimberlyn said with a wink to Sam as they walked.

Dean's cell began to ring and he walked leaving the two of them.

"Don't tell me that you used your magic?" Sam said as he walked with her.

"I only made my eyes glow Sam… nothing more than that. Put a little scare in him and he told me everything. Every single thing that we needed to get that girl." She didn't want to tell Sam that the name sounded familiar to her.

Sam grimace as he lifted his shoe up seeing the pink gum on his shoe.

Kimberlyn wrinkled her nose when she saw the gum on his shoe.

Sam tried to get the gum off of his shoe on a broken storm drain grating.

"Be careful you could lose your shoe." She said looking at him knowing that losing his shoe would probably be even worse luck for him.

"I'm sure I'll be okay." He said hoping that he was right that he would be okay.

Kimberlyn turned her head and listened to Dean.

"Bobby, Bobby, listen. This, uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play us. And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias of something. Uh, Luigi or something."

"Lugosi." Kimberlyn said looking over at Dean.

"Lugosi."

"_Lugosi?! Lugos… Aw crap, it's probably Bela." _

Kimberlyn heard a splash and she looked over seeing Sam's shoe off his foot. She closed her eyes, knowing that this was probably going to make Sam more and more frustrated because his luck was bad.

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute."

"_Bela Talbot's her real name. Crossed paths with her once or twice." _

"Well, she knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a hunter?"

"_Pretty friggin' far from a hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country. Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace."_

"Ah, I guess she's back."

"_Which means seriously bad luck for you."_

"Great." Dean said, letting out a sigh knowing that it wasn't good luck at all for them.

"_But, if it is Bela. At least I might know some folks who know where to find her."_

"Thanks, Bobby. Again."

"_Just… look out for your brother, ya idjit." _

Dean looked over at Sam and Kimberlyn and saw the dejected look on Sam's face. "What?"

"I lost my shoe." Sam said looking up with a pout.

Dean looked down at Sam's sock clad foot and sighed annoyed of the whole thing. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

Sam lowered his head some.

Kimberlyn put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on." She said leading him back towards the Impala.

SPNSPN

Dean pulled the Impala outside of the entrance of the motel. He was on the phone with Bobby. "Alright, Bobby, thanks. Hey, we owe ya. Another one." Dean hung up his phone. He looked at Sam. "Alright, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick… lives in Queens. So it'll take me about two hours to get there."

"So what are we doing here?" Sam questioned looking over at Dean, his brows furrowing together.

"You, my brother, are staying here 'cause I don't want your bad luck getting us killed." He said as he drove to the main parking lot passing an RV on the way.

Kimberlyn pursed her lips together knowing that Sam wasn't liking the idea all that much.

Dean got out of the car leaving to go and get a key for a room for Sam.

"He's trying to protect you…" Kimberlyn said softly. "Honestly I don't blame him… I mean… with the foot having this bad of an effect on you…" She knew that Sam was having a hard time with the fact his brother wanted him to stay alone in the motel without her or him there to make sure that everything was going to be okay.

Sam let out a soft breath. "Will you stay with me?" He asked softly. His heart thumped against his chest harshly. He knew it was a bit much to ask her to stay with him, after all he hardly knew her and she hardly knew him.

Kimberlyn's green eyes went wide. "You… you want me to stay here with you?"

Sam nodded his head softly. "If you could please."

Kimberlyn smiled softly. "Okay… I can do that."

SPNSPN

Dean unlocked the door to the motel room and led Sam and Kimberlyn into the room. He turned on the light as he came into the room.

Sam looked at his brother looking down at his feet like a child. "What am I even supposed to do, Dean?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Come here. I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here." Dean said moving a chair into the middle of the room. "And don't move, okay? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose. Kimberlyn will stay with you."

Sam slowly sat down in the chair and watched Dean leave the room locking it behind him. Sam wrinkled his nose a few times before risking a scratch. He lightly scratched at it.

"He told you not to do that." Kimberlyn said as she moved to sit down on the bed to look at the younger brother. A small smile played her lips at the thought that Sam wasn't one for fully listening to an order that was given.

Sam let out a soft breath. "I wouldn't have killed us all…" He said softly looking over at her seeing the small smile on her lips which made his heart thump in his chest in a feeling that he couldn't place.

Kimberlyn let out a soft chuckle as she looked at Sam. "He's trying to protect you Sam… he's your older brother, and from what I hear… that's something that siblings do." She admitted softly remembering how siblings acted around one another.

Sam pursed his lips together. "Do you have siblings?" He asked curiously, hoping that he hadn't asked the wrong question.

Kimberlyn let out a breath. "I did… a long time ago…" Her eyes teared up some.

"Oh… Kim…"

"It's fine… He died…" She said softly. "He was protective of me… and that was something that older siblings do." She gripped her knees lightly. "He would have been in shock if he seen me now."

Sam let out a soft chuckle. "You helping to hunters?"

Kimberlyn nodded her head. "Yes."

SPNSPN

Sam rocked back and forth on the chair, bored stiff. He looked over at Kimberlyn seeing that she was sound asleep. He was thankful that she stayed with him, but with her being sound asleep it made his boredom become worse.

He turned his head hearing a clunking noise and saw that it was the AC unit that was in the wall that was making the noise. His brows furrowed together as smoke started to pour out of it. "Oh come on, I… I didn't… I wan't…"He let out a soft breath as he slowly got up to his feet being very careful not to wake Kimberlyn.

He slowly approached the unit cautiously. Suddenly it caught on fire startling him. He grabbed the comforter off of the bed that Kimberlyn wasn't on and attempted to put the fire out. Sam pulled back when he thought he had put it out, he got up only to find that his sleeve was on fire. He panicked and used the curtain to put it out.

The curtain ripped away and fell to the ground revealing Kubrick and Creedy staring through the window. Sam fell back knocking himself out on the floor.

SPNSPN

Creedy finished restraining Sam to the chair with duct tape. He double checked his work to make sure that Sam wasn't going to easily come up out of the chair when he awoke.

Sam slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, he's awake! So is his pretty little girlfriend." Creedy said with a grin.

"Back with us, eh?" Kubrick asked looking at Sam and Kimberlyn.

"We didn't even have to touch you. You just went all…" Creedy wiggled. "Spastic, and knocked yourself out. It was like watching Jerry Lewis trying to stack chairs!"

"Who are you? What do you wa…" Sam asked in confusion trying to get his bearings straight due to knocking himself out.

Kubrick snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face.

Sam looked at him in confusion.

"I used to think your friend Gordon sent me." Kubrick said with a cocky smile on his lips.

"Gordon? Oh come on." Sam said with a groan.

"Yeah, because he asked me to track you down, and put a bullet in your brain."

"Great. That sounds like him." Sam muttered knowing that Gordon wanted him dead because he saw him as a freak, but he no longer had his gifts. He wasn't a danger to anyone any more.

"But, as it turns out… I'm on a mission from God." Kubrick said as he struck Sam across the face.

"You won't be killing him any time soon." Kimberlyn said as she got up.

"How did you…" Creedy said looking at Kimberlyn with wide eyes seeing that she was no longer tied up with duct tape.

Kimberlyn's eyes glowed purple. "One person that you don't want to be pissing with." She brought her hands up. "ABI!"

Creedy went flying towards the wall.

Kimberlyn turned sharply toward Kubrick hearing a gun fire and burning pain in her chest. She fell to the ground.

"KIM!" Sam yelled as he watched in horror as blood dribbled from her fallen form. Tears came to his eyes. She had protected him and she died because of working with them.

Kurbrick turned and faced Sam. "Working with a witch… never thought that I would see a hunter working with a witch."

"She wasn't a bad witch and you killed her!" Sam said as the tears began to slide down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that someone could be cruel and shoot a woman. It wasn't fair to him to see another woman die in front of him. His heart couldn't take it.

"All witches are bad." Kurbrick said looking at him like he didn't care that he killed a woman in cold blood all due to with what she was.

SPNSPN

Creedy threw a glass of water in Sam's face.

Sam's cheek is bruised and his nose was bloody. He shook the water off of his face while Kubrick watched sitting on one of the motel beds. He let out a sigh.

"You were a part of that demon plan to open the gate weren't you?" Kubrick asked looking at Sam.

"We did everything we could to stop it." Sam said trying to defend himself knowing that yes it was his fault in a way that it happened, but they did try their best to stop what had happened.

"Lie lie lie! You were in on it. You know what their next move is too, don't you?"

"No, I don't, okay? You're wrong about all this."

"Where are they gonna hit us next?'

Sam sighed and went silent. This man wasn't believing him. How was he going to get him to believe when he wasn't listening.

Kubrick striked Sam across the face again.

Sam exhaled looking up at Kubrick.

"Where?! Gordon told me about you Sam. About your powers. You're some kind of weirdo psychic freak?"

"No, not any more. I… no powers, no visions, nothing, it just…"

"LIAR!" Kubrick punched him hard. He made Sam look at him. "Now no more lies. There's an army of demons out there pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for the endgame here, right? So maybe, just maybe you can understand." He paused for a moment pulling his gun out. "Why we can't take chances." He pointed his gun at Sam.

"Whoa, okay, okay, no, do… hold on a minute!"

"Hey, Kubrick, just…" Creedy said as he tried his best to intervene from Kubrick killing the young man.

"No, you saw what happened, Creedy. Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look, I can explain all of that if…"

"Shut up!" Kubrick said pointing the gun at Sam without turning around.

Sam let out a long suffering sigh. He had already lost the woman that was helping them and she was probably never coming back to life.

"It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do His work. This… is destiny."

Dean opened the door seeing everything that was going on in the room and was thankful that he had made it back in time. "Whoa…"

Kubrick aims his gun at point blank range at Sam's head.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean cocked his gun. "Nope. No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down, son, or your gonna be scraping brain off the wall." Kubrick said keeping his gun pointed at Sam.

"Oh this thing?" Dean questioned looking at his own gun.

"Yeah, that thing."

"Okay. But you see, there's something about me that you don't know." Dean put his gun down and looked smugly at Kubrick as he picked up a pen.

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"It's my lucky day." Dean said as he tossed the pen towards Kurbick and it lodged itself into the barrel of Kubrick's gun.

Sam looked at Dean with an impressive look on his face.

Dean let out a laugh. "Oh my God, did you see that shot?!"

Creedy lunged for Dean and aimed to punch him.

Dean easily side-stepped and Creedy ran right into the wall, falling backwards hitting the floor.

Kubrick stared at the pen that was in the barrel of his gun before trying to get it out of his gun.

"I'm amazed." Dean said picking up the remote for the television. He then suddenly threw it hard at Kubrick who had taken aim at Dean. It hit him dead in between the eyes knocking him out cold.

Kurbick dropped to the ground like dead weight.

"I'm Batman."

"Yeah. You're Batman." Sam said sarcastically.

Dean came over and began to untie his brother.

"They killed her Dean."

Dean looked over seeing Kimberlyn's fallen form. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "She died protecting you?"

Sam nodded his head.

Suddenly Kimberlyn's body shot up off of the ground. A loud gasp came from her lips as she breathed a deep breath. "Bullocks! That hurt!"

Dean jumped back. "How…"

Kimberlyn held up her hands. "Don't go shooting me like those morons…" She said looking up at the older Winchester brother. She knew that she had scared him when she came back to life.

"What are you?"

"A… a witch... "

"Give me one good reason…"

"Dean… she hasn't tried to hurt us…" Sam said softly looking at his brother. "If anything she's been protecting us."

Dean looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I wouldn't hurt you guys… I'm here to help you guys."

SPNSPN

Sam crouched down sprinkling something onto the embers of a small fire.

Dean checked over a few more scratch cards.

Sam dusted his hands off. "Alright. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it."

"One second…"

"Dean, you…"

"Hey back off, Jinx. I'm bringing home the bacon."

Sam sighed softly.

"Seriously?" Kimberlyn said as she crossed her arms. She still couldn't believe how much of a child Dean Winchester could be.

Dean smirked as he stashed the cards in his jacket that was slung over a gravestone. "Alright, say goodbye 'wascally wabbit'."

A gun was heard being cocked.

Dean slowly turned his head seeing Bela there.

Kimberlyn turned her head seeing Bela. She knew who it was right away.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Oryou know, whatever." She looked at Dean. "Put the foot down, honey."

Kimberlyn narrowed her eyes.

"No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. Okay, you're a thief, fine, but you're not…"

Bela ignored Dean and aimed at Sam. She fired the gun and Sam went down groaning.

Kimberlyn moved over quickly to Sam wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Bela.

"Son of a…"

"Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger."

Kimberlyn helped Sam up to his feet as he held his shoulder.

"You've got the luck, Dean. You, I can't hit. But your brother? Him I can't miss."

Kimberlyn kept her arm wrapped around Sam.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You just don't go around shooting people like that!"

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"Alright. Alright. Take it easy." Dean went to drop it onto the ground, but instead he threw it at Bela. "Think fast."

Bela caught the foot and cursed at herself.

Dean smiled in satisfaction.

"Damn."

"Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?"

Bela sighed in annoyance.

SPNSPN

Bela dropped the rabbit's foot into the embers. "Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam?"

"Nope. Not even a little."

"Kim?"

"Nope. Not in the least bit."

"Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry." Bela said as she went over leaning on the gravestone where Dean's jacket was.

"Oh don't go away angry. Just go away."

Bela smirked. "Have a nice night." Bela said before walking away as the rabbit's foot burned in the fire.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Kimberlyn walked towards the Impala slowly.

"You good?" Dean questioned as he looked over at Sam.

"I'll live."

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck. Oh! I forgot we're up 46000. I almost forgot about the… scratch tickets." Dean searched his jacket and finding that his pockets were empty.

Bela's car roared in the distance.

The brothers looked at each other and then watched her drive away.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled.

Kimberlyn let out a breath. "Can we just go to a motel room for the night please? So I can tend to your brother?"

Dean let out a grumble as he went to the car.

Kimberlyn looked at Sam.

"You don't have to." Sam said looking at her softly.

"I want to. Besides… the bullet didn't fully go through… plus having a witch… it'll help some." She said giving him a small weak smile.

"How are you still alive?" Sam asked in confusion wondering how she had survived getting shot.

"Magic… a spell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3 of To Die For. Please leave a review guys and let me know what you think. Who would you guys like to see Kimberlyn with? Sam or Dean? I'm curious of what you guys would like to see Kimberlyn with. I'll try to update soon. I promise. Until next time guys.


End file.
